


【POT/TF】縛愛（緩更）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: 預警：BDSM、不二性轉





	【POT/TF】縛愛（緩更）

**Author's Note:**

> 題記：「低等動物，忠於野性，何必天真？」

(01)  
偌大的辦公室，窗明几淨。寬闊的辦公桌上文件整齊的堆疊著。卻見一位帶著無框眼鏡、外貌英俊，年約的三十一歲的青年埋首文件。  
「手塚教授，有研究生找您，您見嗎？」那人的助理說道。  
被稱為教授的青年抬起頭，淡道：「好。請帶來見我吧。」  
那名教授姓手塚，全名為手塚國光，是東大法學院教授，專攻民事法與商法。是國內法學的權威。  
助理人員離開沒多久，門再次被推開，進來的是一位有著褐色長髮、面容清秀的女子，五官纖細而溫柔，身形高挑，但非常瘦，外貌看著大概二十三歲左右而已。  
「來了？」手塚挑眉道。  
「學生不二見過手塚教授。」那名女子道。  
她正是不二周助，明明是醫學系學生卻跑來修習法律知識，說是未來要當醫生必須懂點法律以求自保。明明不是主修科目卻依然仍拿下書卷獎的天才學生。  
「不二。你應該知道你這次來找我就代表什麼事。」手塚推著眼鏡，正色說道。鏡片後琥珀色的雙眼十分有神。  
不二垂著頭，應道：「我知道。」  
手塚幾乎可以看見她細長濃密的眼睫宛若蝴蝶一般。明明胭脂未施，卻美麗的不可方物。  
這位天才學生不僅是學霸，還是東大出了名的校花，校花榜首都是她壓倒性的拿下勝利。  
「您準備好了嗎？」不二道，湛藍的雙眸迎上手塚的雙眼。  
「好了。我正等你來找我，合約在這裡，你簽字吧。」手塚淡道，拿出合約遞到不二面前，還貼心的附上一支鋼筆。  
不二看了合約半晌，問道：「請問內容可以更改嗎？」  
「可以。你想隨時解約也行。」手塚道。  
不二一愣，這麼好的事？於是她簽下了契約。  
那份明定君上君下的契約。  
「請多指教了，不二周助。」手塚滿意的道。  
不二微笑道：「請多指教，手塚國光。」

(02)  
手塚一早就聽到有人按他的門鈴，一開門竟是不二拖著行李箱來了。  
不二見睡眼惺忪的手塚，歉然道：「抱歉，沒先知會您就趕過來，希望沒造成您的不便。」她頓了一頓，笑著拿起手上的袋子，道：「路上我順道買了早餐，一起吃吧？」  
今日不二穿著一款連身碎花洋裝，臉上罕見的上了點淡妝，但手塚注意到不二只有簡單打了粉底。他連忙接過不二的行李，道：「快進來。」  
讓不二入了他家，就是同居生活的開始，也是契約上明定的一條。  
兩人專心的吃著不二買來的早飯，奉行食不言 寢不語的他們餐桌上相當安靜，所幸在不二的請求下，房間播著古典音樂才不至於太過無聊。  
收拾完餐桌後，手塚道：「你今天上了淡妝。」  
不二笑著道：「與您同居，不能隨便了。」她話還沒說完，卻被手塚一把拉入懷中，手塚抬起她尖尖的下巴。  
「卸完妝後去睡覺。你昨天值大夜班了吧？」手塚正色道。透過燈光，不二眼下的青色已難以掩飾。  
不二一愣，皺眉道：「可等等要上您的課。」  
手塚捏緊不二的下巴，厲聲道：「不二周助，這是命令。」  
然後手塚沒看錯，不二眼中閃過一絲興奮。  
「好吧，那可是您說的，我去睡了。」不二微笑著道。原來被命令是這麼有趣的事。  
「等等，你要上的民法課我回來幫你補課。」手塚正色道。他頓了一頓，拿起不二的手機打開通訊錄，說道：「睡醒後，順便處理你的男女關係。」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，道：「這也是命令嗎？」  
手塚瞪了不二一眼，微微點頭。  
「好，依您。」不二微笑道。

(03)  
命令在這個關係裡佔了舉足輕重的地位，君上可以命令君下，而君下必須服從。  
一開始同意個關係時不二就想讓手塚完全命令她了。然而手塚至今的命令範圍不外乎讓她吃飯睡覺休息。  
必須想個辦法讓手塚有更多想法才行。是她長得不夠漂亮嗎？不二照著鏡子若有所思。  
遇到手塚之前只有別人主動請她命令，然而手塚卻是唯一會命令她且她願意服從的人。  
但遠遠不夠，不二還是不滿足。同居了一個月手塚還是不願意碰她。  
難道那個法學院大教授是只能擬完美合約的聖人？

(04)  
「我說，手塚你太寵她了。這樣她會騎到你頭上。」一名清秀的青年說道。  
原來是圈內的聚會，不二因為要值班所以沒能到場，但同圈的人都知道手塚最近剛收了一隻極品的對象。  
「中島，事情沒你想像簡單。她太脆弱了，我怕會讓她受傷。」手塚撫額道。  
「你是正常人嗎？東大校花跟你同居你都不會動念？」中島驚訝的道。  
手塚待要說什麼，另一位美豔的女子笑道：「彥說的不錯。有機會也讓我見見她好嗎？帶她來聚會。」  
那名女子叫白川若禾，中島彥正是她的搭擋。  
手塚嘆道：「她最近輪調到急診外科，光見面就很困難。」  
「長得漂亮，又是醫學院高材生，手塚你什麼命啊！」中島調侃道。  
「等等，這聚會的主題是不是歪樓了，說好要幫手塚想辦法，怎麼反而聊起他的伴侶？」另一名叫黑石的青年笑著打斷中島等人。  
白川笑道：「我倒覺得不需要什麼辦法喔。手塚，這時候動腦是沒有用的。」她慵懶的撥了一下大捲髮，露出白皙的頸子。  
手塚雙眼一亮，道：「願聞其詳。」  
「這時候不能用腦啊，同為女人在已經同意成為伴侶後，你還不碰她她肯定也急。別顧慮這麼多了。」白川輕笑道，她嫵媚的看著手塚，道：「俯耳過來。」  
手塚將信將疑的看了她一眼，終究照白川說的。  
白川只說了八個字：低等動物，忠於野性。

(05)  
同好聚會結束，手塚回到家裡。與白川、中島等人一席話他內心也有了個大概。然而首先是要弄清不二的班表，不二太忙了，有時候乾脆睡在醫院裡。  
他回到家，便是撲鼻的香味。原來不二正在開火煮飯。他悄悄來到廚房，不二身穿寬大的居家服，腰間繫了一條半長的圍裙，凸顯她女人的曲線。不二的腰很細，細到手塚覺得他能一手掌握了。  
本想就這樣偷偷觀察不二，然而還是被她發現了。  
不二頭也不回的道：「我今天比較早下班，您稍等一下，再十五分鐘就能吃飯了。」  
手塚道：「好。」他沈思起來，他這是遇到一個極品吧？  
晚飯正如不二說的，十五分鐘後準時開飯。手塚看著眼前的四菜一湯，忍不住驚訝的瞪大眼。  
「吃吃看吧，終於有時間做給您吃，怕不合您胃口。」不二微笑道。  
手塚迅速扒了一口飯，每道菜都吃了個遍。不二手藝真是太好了，清淡的菜色正合他的胃。然而他卻發現桌上有著一瓶辣醬跟芥末。  
不二笑道：「這是我要吃的，抱歉。」說著，便在手塚面前倒了半瓶的芥末跟熬起一大匙的辣醬進自己碗裡。  
手塚皺眉道：「那個東西少吃為妙吧，傷胃。」  
不二笑道：「我每餐幾乎離不開這兩樣，沒有的話會食不下嚥。」  
手塚又道：「照你這吃法，胃大概很差。」  
「吃飯吧。」不二淡道。  
手塚想了想決定先飽餐一頓再說。兩人安靜的吃著飯。等到手塚放下碗筷前，不二已經吃飽等著他了。  
不二笑道：「您如果不希望我吃辣醬跟芥末，可以命令我，我會聽話的。」  
手塚皺眉道：「那我命令你不準吃辣醬跟芥末。」  
「好。」不二微笑著道。  
手塚眉頭皺的更深了。什麼情況，君上不是應該要命令君下，結果君下反而在循循善誘君上命令她。  
「君上，我下個月會有半個月的休假。您有何安排？」不二微笑著詢問手塚的建議。  
手塚想了半晌，終於道：「讓我好好訓練你。過程中如有不適或無法接受，記得我們的終止暗語。」  
不二笑著點頭，笑靨如花。

(06)  
手塚認真爬了文，甚至再請教同圈。於是他當機立斷購入了一些道具。是要給不二用的。  
他研究過不二的衣服，所以知道他的尺寸。不二身形高挑，但骨架很纖細，上衣居然是穿最小號的，長褲就麻煩一點，據說要買大件的再改小腰身，不二只有22寸腰。  
一米七二的身高只有22腰，那腰身簡直細的過分。  
那次他看她衣櫃剛好被她撞見。  
他看的正認真，以至於沒發現有人站在他身後，直到那人銀鈴似的笑聲傳入手塚耳朵。  
「您在看我的尺寸嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚回過頭看她，道：「對的。要幫你添購衣物用的。」  
大概都是女人，儘管不二衣櫃裡的衣服少的出奇，但聽到手塚說要買衣服給她仍是開心了一下，她笑道：「上衣最小號的就行，我是腿長腰細，因此若要買長裙或長褲先考量長度才是腰圍，腰圍肯定要改的。」  
手塚認真記下。當不二說她只有22寸腰的時候他初時還無感，是等到抱過她之後才曉得不二的腰身細得可以。  
「我很期待喔。」不二微笑道。  
手塚嘆道：「你可別忘記我是你君上，怎麼可能買那種名牌衣服給你？」  
不二從善如流的道：「所以是制服了。」她歪著頭笑道：「名牌衣服倒是不必，想送名牌衣服給我穿的人從街頭排去巷尾。」  
手塚上前一步，想要抓著不二的肩膀，但還是忍住了。他總覺得會抓痛她。然而這麼近的距離，他可以聞到她身上的味道，清香。手塚正色道：「你還沒處理那些男女關係？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「處理完了。放心吧，畢竟您說那是命令。」  
這正是買道具前的插曲。  
好想碰她，可她易碎的如陶瓷娃娃一般。

(07)  
為了維持22寸的驚人腰身，除了天生麗質外，不二自然得付出相當的努力。不二的飯量以女子來說算是一般，撇除嗜辣這點外，她還不愛吃甜食，也不喝飲料。更重要的是她對身材自我要求極為嚴格。  
「該放鬆一下吧，你操練太過了。」一名美艷的女子笑道，她看著正在跑步機上奔馳的不二。  
不二聞言轉頭笑道：「我平常值班，只能抽空過來。一週來三次已經是極限了，只好趁來的時候多做點運動。」她體力好，一串話說下來臉不紅氣不喘。  
那名女子笑道：「你真是厲害，跳完一個小時的拳擊有氧後還能跑半個小時，接下來的行程我幫你看如何？」  
不二笑道：「那正好不過了，華村教練。我想說等等要重訓。可重訓一向非我強項很怕受傷。」  
原來那是不二的健身教練，華村葵。華村笑道：「你是該增重。但這件事我們已經試過兩年了完全失敗。」  
不二燦笑著點頭。  
華村笑嘆道：「你的體質簡直會讓全天下的女人嫉妒死。」  
不二笑道：「別這麼說，我也是很努力在維持的。」  
然而不二心中思量的卻是另一件事，雖然她是健身房的常客也從沒為體重的事煩惱過，然而自從與手塚同居後，她也開始對體重斤斤計較了。是的，她掉了三公斤，不過不是故意的。  
華村突然道：「周助，你應該沒在減肥吧？」  
不二回過神來，燦笑了出來，道：「沒減。是忙瘦的。」  
華村無奈的搖頭，嘆道：「好好維持體重，求你了。」  
不二聳聳肩，心中卻想著，手塚究竟什麼時候才碰她呢？

(08)  
不二兩週的假日，手塚也讓系上老師幫著代課。這是難得能與不二共處的時間。已經簽了契約的兩人，這下終於有時間瞭解彼此。  
晨跑完及吃完早飯，手塚正色道：「準備一下，我要帶你出門。」  
不二一愣，這是他第一次帶她出去。想問要去哪裡，話到嘴邊卻收了回去。  
手塚似乎猜中她所想，說道：「穿輕便的衣服就好，鞋子穿好走的。我們去逛街。」  
逛街？不二有些疑惑，但仍是照著手塚的要求準備出門。

手塚注意到不二幾乎都穿裙裝，掩著她修長白皙的大腿。然而順著她小腿肚往上看去，還是引人遐想。  
兩人來到附近的商場逛街。  
她應該是喜歡逛街的吧，手塚心裡想著。  
結果他錯了，面對滿山滿谷的時裝跟飾品，不二也只是簡單看過而已，連試穿都沒有。手塚第一次見到這種女人。  
「不想試穿漂亮的衣服？」手塚皺眉問道。而不二的回答卻出乎他意料。  
「您希望我穿什麼類型的？」不二問道。  
手塚一愣，突然想起白川的話。他至今還沒碰她，她在急了嗎？不二穿著白色連身裙，總有著弱不禁風的感覺，他真怕傷了她。  
不二不再理他，逕自往最近的一間時裝店走進去。她生的漂亮加上氣質又好，走進店裡立刻有人招呼她。不二微笑著點頭，她迅速掃了一眼最新一季的服飾，立刻挑了幾件衣服來穿。  
手塚這才意識到不二在幹嘛。她這次挑的款式都很花俏，而且裸露的地方也比較多。她正要換上，手塚一個大步向前阻止她。  
店員看看他又看看她。  
「別給她。我們看別件。」手塚冷聲道。  
店員點點頭，很快揚起招牌笑容，道：「好的，請讓我為您做介紹。」  
不二將這番情景看在眼裡，看來還是有點用的吧。  
他是她的君上，君上護著君下，天經地義。

(09)  
手塚抓著不二的手腕，只是抓的當下他就後悔了，不二的手腕細的過分，彷彿稍加用力就能折斷一般。  
不二卻笑了，她道：「您碰我了呢。」  
手塚皺眉，立刻放開。他正色道：「你在想什麼，想把自己打扮成我期望的樣子？」  
不二低著頭，輕聲道：「對的。我以為今日來逛街就是您已想好我要打扮的外型。」  
細長而濃密的眼睫輕顫，不二的五官精緻的過分，她真無愧校花之名。手塚這才意識到他不碰她，她有多挫敗，以至於她想著若能打扮他喜歡的樣子，他是否會多看她一眼。  
女為悅己者容，手塚突然明白這句話的意思。  
不二微笑道：「您放心，絕大部分的衣服我都能駕馭，只要您首肯就好。」  
店員聽到這句話簡直羨慕不已。不二說的是真的，身高一米七二，腰細腿長的她完全就是衣架，唯一美中不足的地方是不二沒有傲人的上圍，不過胸部可以墊，店員在腦中腦補了不二穿各種服裝的樣子。  
手塚嘆道：「我明白了。我只是很不喜歡你在外面穿著露太多的服裝。不過在我面前倒是無所謂。」不二那樣子萬一被非份之徒起逮念他該怎麼辦？  
不二看穿手塚的想法，但她沒戳破他，笑道：「那麼請您幫我挑衣服吧。」手塚的品味，她倒想瞧瞧。  
手塚橫了不二一眼。  
在大學任教的好處之一就是多少能看到女學生日常打扮。隔壁商學院跟文學院女學生更是出了名的會穿衣服，東大校花榜上二到二十名幾乎讓這兩大學院瓜分去了。醫學院出身的不二卻還能壓倒性的拿下勝利，她確實是漂亮的無話可說。  
他再看看這一專櫃的衣服，手塚拉著不二的手，皺眉道：「這裡的衣服通通不適合你。太花俏、沒有用的裝飾太多了。」  
不二微笑道：「那就去別櫃看看吧。」  
店員心中暗暗淌血，居然讓極品衣架走了！

有時男生審美會比女生還要精準。不二常忙於課業基本上沒什麼空閒時間能訓練穿衣技巧，手塚是在不二挑衣服的時候意外得知。  
手塚抱著胸道：「那你平時都怎麼挑衣服？」  
不二歪著頭微笑道：「有時是室友。然而我的衣服多半是家姊拿給我穿的。自己上街買衣服的次數極少呢。」  
這下終於理解為何不二的櫃即便搬去手塚家後仍舊相當空，而且不二鮮少換新衣服的原因。她的衣櫃不同於一般女性，乾淨整潔的不可思議。  
手塚訝異的道：「你有姊姊？」  
不二微笑道：「有的，還是珠寶設計師。」  
手塚微微點頭，這件事得查查看。如果他沒記錯，就算不太關心時尚圈的他也知道確實有一名女珠寶設計師在圈內極為知名。  
手塚神遊的同時，不二已經拿著幾件衣服在比劃。她道：「您看這件如何？」  
手塚聞言，看著她。不二拿了一件白色連身裙，長度到她的膝蓋。是很適合她，但他注意到她出門好像都穿同類型的裙裝，雖然她適合白色，也是安全的顏色，但底子這麼好她應該可以試點別的。  
「這件非常適合小姐，您可以進更衣室試穿。」店員微笑道。  
手塚抬手，說道：「同款的裙子有其他顏色嗎？」  
店員道：「有的。有淺粉紅色跟天藍色。」  
「都拿過來。」手塚道。  
店員抱著衣服走來時，手塚卻一把接過，對不二道：「等等換好後我直接進更衣室幫你看，你不用出來了。」  
不二一愣，隨即笑著點頭。  
當不二一走進去更衣室後，店員立刻從抽屜拿出針線盒。  
手塚問道：「為什麼要拿針線盒？」  
店員驚訝的看著手塚，應道：「我以為先生應該蠻有經驗了。您的女朋友太纖細，除了長度及格，其他腰圍跟肩寬都要重抓，所以還是請她出來讓我看看吧。」  
手塚卻一把拿過針線盒，道：「不勞費心，我來。」他想了一下，覺得有必要解釋：「她還不是我女朋友。」  
店員一臉疑惑？  
過了半晌不二終於換上裙裝，這次直接換了一件天藍色的。手塚進更衣室一看，不二無比適合天藍色，簡直襯著她湛藍雙眼明亮無比，白皙的膚色也完全能駕馭天藍色的連身裙。  
然而店員說對了，當手塚的視線順著她頸子下滑到鎖骨時忍不住皺眉。嶙峋的鎖骨以及單薄的肩頭似乎撐不起這件開襟的洋裝。更不用提腰部了，那裡寬大的無法睹視。  
不二苦笑道：「好像有點大件呢，但店員說已經拿最小號的跟我穿了。還是這件不要帶，我們看別的？」  
手塚不理她的話，逕自幫她抓腰身跟肩寬。  
不二還沒反應過來，手塚已經幫她抓完衣服的長度了。  
「你說過買衣服通常都要改，如今我總算見識到。這件非帶不可，你幾乎只穿白的，然而這件卻無比適合你。」手塚正色道。  
不二腦袋一片空白，手塚這是在誇她？  
手塚不再理她，轉身叫店員來幫忙，店員見專櫃最貴的裙子要被買走自然得服務到家。當下照著手塚的意思三下五除二的幫她抓好尺寸，並且表示三天後衣服會改好寄去他們那邊。手塚點點頭，刷了卡後拉著不二離開。  
即便不二很常笑，但手塚卻看出那不是她平常生疏有禮的微笑，而是開心、發自內心真正的笑容。  
手塚拉著不二走一段路後，才停下來，道：「我有個指令要給你，聽好了。」  
不二微笑道：「請說。」  
手塚揚眉道：「我要你只能將注意力放在我身上，不能把目光從我身上移開。這是專注力調教。」  
不二笑出聲來，道：「這個容易，只好有勞您幫我挑衣服了。」  
然而不二真正想說的是，專注對於學醫的她實在太容易不過，能在手術室跟36小時以上的台，手塚的要求根本是小兒科。

手塚則在不二試過一套又一套的衣服後認真發現一件事。他們在一間法式餐廳共進晚餐結束這天行程。  
「有什麼想法嗎？我表現的是否及格？」不二輕笑道。  
手塚認真的點頭，不二的專注力怕是整個法學院都找不到第二個。他道：「你做的很好。」  
適度的給予讚美是調教過程之中必要的。  
不二鬆了一口氣，苦笑道：「就是花了您不少錢，衣服買了又得改過。」  
衣服不合身的原因其實很好懂，就是不二太瘦，可手塚沒說，而是抬手道：「無妨。因為我終於找到一個適合你我的定位。」  
不二問道：「是什麼？」  
手塚挑眉看著她，道：「我以為你已經知道了，在我們買了這麼多衣服之後。」  
不二一愣，她知道了，她自己的定位。  
變裝奴。  
可在這之前她還有很長一段路要走。

（10）  
買衣服給不二對手塚而言倒是不成問題，身為法學權威又有律師資格，他光諮詢收入就多到不行，為她買衣服根本小錢，更何況不二她幾乎沒什麼慾望。今天一整天逛街下來就買了一只筆電包，說是自己用的舊了需要換一個。  
需要？需要換才買？女生十個包不是都算少的嗎？手塚納悶之極。  
「君上，我們明天有行程嗎？」不二小心翼翼的問道。  
「依你學醫跟對自己體質的瞭解，如果幽禁你，你能撐多久？」手塚正色問道。  
不二身子一顫，猶豫了一下，道：「請問我做錯什麼事需要被幽禁呢？」  
幽禁是懲罰的一種，雙方都極清楚。然而也是作為君上控制君下的手段。不二並不覺得自己做錯什麼事，因此手塚的意圖她似乎能遇見了。  
手塚疑惑的看著她，說道：「你是君下，應任憑我處治。幽禁是為了能完全控制你。」他頓了一頓，道：「難道你害怕？」  
不二苦笑道：「若是害怕我當初就不會簽契約了。然而我是害怕幽禁的，那種無法知曉真正時間經過跟完全沒聲音的環境。」  
不二喜歡音樂，打從她與他同居在吃飯時一定要聽鋼琴曲他就知道了。家裡還沒有琴，不二甚至會到東大琴房或是回自己的住處練琴，儘管他沒見過她彈琴，但她會彈琴他是知道的。  
「可以不要幽禁嗎？」不二迎上手塚的雙眼，輕聲問道。  
她楚楚可憐的神情，手塚心思動搖了。  
怎麼辦，他發現他對她總狠不下心。  
這要他如何調教？

（11）  
是一片黑暗，更是聽不到任何聲音。對她簡直如地獄一般。  
時間若在推回兩個小時之前，是手塚在為不二綁上繃帶的時候。麻繩可以綁的很緊，但他見到繩子在她細緻的皮膚上勒出紅色的壓紋實在怕傷著她，因此換了布綁著。  
手塚讓不二的雙手置於腰後，挺起她的乳房。即便隔著單薄的白色上衣，手塚幾乎能看見不二乳房的形狀。  
忍不住捏了一下她的乳頭。以不二瘦成這樣乳房不太可能波濤洶湧，卻意外的飽滿尖挺。一手掌握剛好而已。  
「您想要的話可以繼續喔。」不二微笑道。  
手塚斂了心神，搖頭道：「儀式通過以前我是不可能跟你做愛的。」  
不二校花的魅力，手塚隱約感覺到了，他險些把持不住。明明是清秀高雅氣質的美人，但無論是輕柔的聲線還是她漂亮的曲線，都足夠讓人心曠神怡、為之傾倒。  
接下來是不二的腰身。這是他第一次碰她的腰身。之前幫她看衣服時就知道她的腰很細，然而直到他綁上繩子，不二不盈一握的腰徹底讓手塚領會到了。  
手塚懷疑自己的雙手就能環住她的腰身，僅是這個念頭，他還是覆上不二的腰。他以為她的腰身會有軟軟的肉，然而沒有，他幾乎能摸出來不二側腹完全沒一絲贅肉。  
「馬甲線？」手塚驚訝的道。  
不二的腰身意外的非常結實，幾乎沒什麼脂肪。  
不二笑道：「吶，要維持身材不可能不健身，有馬甲線很正常。」  
雖然腰細是天生的，但那紮實的馬甲線卻也證明她後天的努力。他不再說話，認真將不二綑綁好。最後剩蒙上她的雙眼前，他凝視著她。  
「我準備好了。」不二微笑道。  
手塚點點頭，終於杜絕她眼前的光明。  
這就是兩個小時前發生的事。不二被綁在椅子上，手腕腳腕都被綁住。  
連聲音都聽不到了。好、好想彈鋼琴，不二暗暗的想著。腦海中憑藉著記憶，響起動人的鋼琴旋律。

另一方面手塚卻透過螢幕上盯著不二的情況。不二說她最多只能撐兩天。手塚知道兩天要控制她可能不易，但應該能讓她產生依賴才對。  
怕不二出事，手塚不定期會進去餵不二喝水或食物。只是連觀察八個小時，他不得不說不二的心智超乎常人。  
如此寂靜的地方只要是人多半便瘋了，不二卻幾乎維持同樣姿勢不怎麼換，且從她表情也看不出痛苦的樣子，反而精神極為專注。  
他突然很想知道她在想什麼，在那種狀況下她在想什麼。不過他先解決她生理問題吧。  
果然還是狠不下心。

接連兩天的幽禁，不二身理上十分不適也沒什麼力氣，臉色異常蒼白，然而精神狀況卻相當好。手塚為不二從椅子上鬆綁時，不二的第一句話嚇到他。  
「現在是早上八點半左右吧，請問我有說錯嗎？」不二微笑道。  
手塚一愣，低頭看了錶顯示8點26分，他應道：「對。」不二怎麼會知道那麼準確的時間？這是多大的精神力？在那種情況下她仍舊計算著時間。  
不二鬆了一口氣，道：「還好身體時間還沒亂掉。」不二似乎感覺到手塚的疑惑，笑著解釋道：「我有算時間。三餐的時間、睡覺的時間，雖然你企圖打亂。」  
「你在想什麼？」手塚問道，他只撤去不二綁在椅子上的繩子而已。  
不二微笑道：「終於能聽到聲音了，很開心。」  
「我是說幽禁的時候。」手塚道。  
「鋼琴曲。接連四十八小時，我腦中閃過一首又一首的鋼琴曲。唯有集中精神回想著旋律才能不讓我崩潰。」不二笑應道。  
手塚點點頭，他也還沒撤去不二的眼罩，卻將她一把抱起。  
不二一個措手不及無從掙扎，只得道：「您打算帶我去哪裡？」  
手塚卻收緊懷抱，沒有立刻回答她。  
該立刻回房間，還是給她驚喜？手塚越來越無法抗拒她的魅力。

（12）  
恢復了聽覺，但在視覺仍處於黑暗中的她還是很不舒服。當眼前只剩一片黑暗，那麼其他感官也明顯增強起來。  
不二能感覺到他強而有力的臂膀抱著她不知上哪去。奇怪兩人住處也就幾坪大，怎麼覺得手塚走了好長一段路。正當她計算著方向跟手塚的步伐時，突然被對方一丟，她的心臟收縮的很快，高處落下讓人是一陣悚然。  
她無法掙扎，也看不到，若說人的絕望到底是什麼，莫不過如此而已。  
放棄抵抗了。  
然而還沒結束，正當不二預期會有各種劇烈疼痛時，未料著地之處竟是充滿彈性且與她肌膚接觸的是質料很好的布。  
床？這是不二在腦中第一個閃過的念頭。  
「我還不打算讓你重見光明。」手塚道。方才不二的反應能激起人的保護慾，更想讓人好好欺負她。  
聲音是從頭頂上傳來，不二完全可以想像他居高臨下道看著她。被他丟在床上的那一剎那，不二意識到手塚真的比她高很多。  
君上與君下，手塚就算只是透過聲音也可以讓她瞭解到兩人的腳色定位。  
高招。  
「矇眼綑綁算是BDSM的基礎，這你應該知道吧？」手塚淡道。  
他的聲音更靠近她了，感覺在她耳邊，她能感覺到他呼出的氣息。濕熱，弄得她耳根癢的難耐，想去搔癢雙手卻被綁著讓她無從動作。  
不二順著他說話的方向扭頭道：「君上要開始了嗎？」完全看不到的她心中戰慄無比，卻又充滿期待。  
她希望他能碰她，馬上！  
然後她如願以償，不二感覺到手塚的大手慢慢的扶她跪著。  
「上衣脫掉，做得到嗎？」手塚問道。  
不二搖搖頭，苦笑道：「一般狀況可以，但君上我幾乎餓了兩天，此刻以渾身無力。話一出口不二就後悔了，哪有君下反駁君上的道理在，會受懲罰吧？  
未料聽得手塚道：「沒事，我就問問。」接著他突然將她的上半身按倒在床上。  
即便不二穿著寬大的衣服，但在上半身貼著床且臀部翹起的姿勢下，姣好的身材展現無遺。兩條長腿更不用說，令人浮想聯翩。  
手塚慶幸她綁著眼罩，連他看著都臉紅。他湊到不二的耳邊，輕聲道：「開始了，第一次的儀式你撐著點，會痛，但我會盡快讓它結束的。」  
不二突然輕笑道：「您真是尊重我呢，儀式開始前還會知會我。」突然感覺到耳垂一痛，還有點濕，什麼觸感？牙齒？  
手塚咬著不二的耳垂，含糊不清的道：「他們說我寵你，我也覺得，但這就是我的方式。希望你好好享受了。」說罷才鬆開牙齒。  
不二一愣，錯覺嗎？手塚的聲音本來就如大提琴般低沈好聽，然而剛才竟是有些魅惑。  
手塚不打算為不二脫衣服，綑綁很容易造成勒痕，如果接觸皮膚怕她受傷。但儀式其他的地方不能省。  
他意識到不二真的很瘦，雖然看的出來平常有上健身房，但這種跪姿，他順著她頸部滑下，儘管隔著衣服但仍能清楚感覺到她一節一節的脊椎骨，連鋼琴骨都能摸到了。  
不過怎麼回事，不二的身子不再發顫，彷彿就等待他觸摸她。她不怕嗎？手塚口中仍道：「別緊張，等等才不會痛。」  
不二噗哧笑道：「別顧慮我。」  
手塚大手的溫度、指腹上的薄繭，就算是隔著衣服她都能感覺到。這反而讓她非常心安。手塚的力度掌握的剛好，她很舒服。  
想到經過儀式後就會有更有趣的事情發生，不二興奮起來。  
手塚可不曉得不二的想法，接著來到不二的腰，空腹兩天的不二腰身比上次訂做衣服時似乎又更細了，他忍不住握著她的腰。  
相反的，不二感覺到腰部一緊，下意識的縮小腹，肌肉反而緊繃起來。  
手塚忍不住笑了出來，這腰身細到他都能掰斷了，難道她怕自己太胖？手塚收回手，在不二的後腰按摩起來，不二的肌肉才再度放鬆。  
連兩天維持固定姿勢的不二身體早有些僵硬，此刻手塚為她按摩有如久候甘霖一般，她舒服的輕呼起來。  
再來是臀部，手塚輕撫她的屁股。她的皮膚光滑細緻，臀肉富有彈性，揉捏起來手感極好，等等儀式會因為不二的好屁股進行的更順利。  
手塚接著幫她鬆弛大腿肌，不二細白的大長腿簡直養眼不已。  
胸大腰細腿長，女生三大利器不二就佔足後面兩個，還是壓倒性的勝利。難怪連年霸佔東大校花榜榜首。  
宛如儀式前的淨身般，手塚為她鬆弛了肌肉。過程中不二輕呼的聲音，迷人的差點讓手塚把持不住，腿間直挺的肉棒正是最好的證明。  
儀式，得通過儀式才行。  
手塚見不二感覺舒服了，開始在不二的臀肉上加力，說道：「知道我要幹嘛吧？」  
不二心跳再度加快，所有感覺都落在手塚施力的地方。但正當她要開口說話，手塚卻在她嘴裡塞了一坨絲襪。  
手塚道：「我本來想用點道具，但我改變心意了。如果儀式只有你痛，那太不公平。」  
不二皺眉，君上君下關係從來就不對等，何談公平？她還沒反應過來，就是一陣聲響。  
啪！聲音清脆，伴隨一陣疼痛，是手塚手掌打在她屁股上的聲音。  
疼痛讓她差點叫出來，支唔一聲，她突然慶幸手塚讓她咬著絲襪。  
痛嗎？痛，當然痛，想到手塚此刻肯定也是手掌紅腫，她就興奮起來。  
兩人都痛，疼痛是對等。  
手掌，作為spank疼痛指數最低的方式，卻是最容易掌握，最直接接觸，最安全，然而必須光著屁股面對君上，比起疼痛更多卻是羞恥感。  
啪！第二下，手塚加重力道，打在同一個地方。  
第一下的疼痛還沒退去，接連的疼痛，不中斷。  
第三下、第四下打在另一邊臀肉上。  
不二興奮起來，痛楚到了一定程度後，她突然很想看手塚打她的樣子。那麼認真的一個人，就算是spank，肯定也執行的神聖，如受洗一般。  
手塚此刻想法跟執行方式倒是與不二猜測相去不遠。他知道疼痛一旦消失，再次疼痛肯定不好受，小心翼翼的掌控不二的疼痛，她的高潮。  
疼痛到一個程度就是爽。但手掌並不是最疼痛的道具。  
手塚可以聽到不二呻吟的聲音，酥軟而好聽。他手指深入不二的股溝，滑到她的幽穴。本來潤滑油都準備好了，不二那兒已充滿淫水，根本省去了這道程序。  
這淫水的量，不用看不二的臉色也知道，在他的挑逗下不二有了反應。他輕輕的在附近轉了一圈，不二的幽穴濕了徹底。  
他拉下褲檔，硬挺的陽具插入不二的幽穴，不二終於忍不住，叫出聲來。  
不二疼的扭動腰肢。手塚進來了，他終於進來了。她卻光著屁股應對他。  
疼痛、爽、羞恥，讓她在交歡時陷入高潮。  
正當不二覺得手塚會再深入時，手塚卻拔出陽具，並沒射在她體內。然後又是一掌打在她的屁股上。  
啪！啪！啪！接連六下，左右邊不少，力道一致，簡直是算準了一般。  
手塚甚至算到她想叫出來，拿出她口中的絲襪。如此體貼不二都忘記要喊出聲。而手塚已經在為她鬆綁了。  
不二知道完事了。  
第一次來說，他完全掌控她的節奏，甚至算出她的高潮。而她的身理反應也符合他的期待。  
完美。  
「弄痛你了吧？恭喜你通過儀式。」手塚輕聲問道。看著不二細白的四肢有著勒痕，連他都不忍起來。他得找找其他道具，不然每次綑綁對她都是煎熬。這麼不舒服，她倒硬氣，居然都咬牙撐了下來。  
不二搖搖頭，手腳已經自由的她卻沒立刻扯去遮住雙眼的布。  
手塚知道意思，命令道：「我要你正眼看我。」  
不二聞言，扯去眼前的布，雙眼重見光明。好不容易適應眩光，她才正眼看著手塚。  
手塚只穿了一條內褲，露出他精壯的上半身，連大小腿都很結實。  
他摸著不二的頭，親了親她的額頭與鼻尖，雙臂抱了抱她。不二雖然有著模特兒般的身高，然而骨架纖細的關係，整個身子都埋入了手塚的懷中。  
「脫掉上衣，光著身子去洗澡。」手塚放開她，命令道。  
不二依言脫掉了寬大的上衣，卻沒立刻去浴室，全身赤裸的在手塚面前。她甚至在手塚面前轉了一圈，特意讓他看到她通紅的臀部。  
通紅的臀部，在她過白膚色的映襯之下，卻顯得粉嫩無比，讓人看著想在掐一下。  
手塚挑眉，漂亮的丹鳳眼閃著警告的意味。  
不二不知哪裡來的勇氣，去浴室之前她在手塚耳邊說了一句話，然後吻了他。

手塚看著不二的背影，想起她的話，他沈思起來。  
不二說的是，如果早些見到他的身材，高潮就不用這麼久的時間了。  
看來他們可以一起上健身房。  
手塚嘴角勾起一絲若有似無的微笑。

（13）  
「一起上健身房？」不二疑惑的問道。  
手塚點點頭，正色道：「我記得你說你會上健身房，我們可以一起去。你覺得如何？」  
不二噗哧笑了出來，道：「君上該不會是為了監視我在健身時有沒有跟人打情罵俏吧？」  
手塚挑眉看她，道：「你這算是不打自招？」  
不二又笑了一會兒，終於道：「那好吧，肯定是君上想到什麼新的調教法了，沒想到地點是健身房，那可有點難度呀。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「不，調教或許該做，但你身子要休息沒那麼快。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「我倒想看你平日重訓的過程。」  
不二湊近手塚輕笑道：「那太好了。但在此之前我們先解決一件事。」  
手塚感覺到大腿一陣壓力，不二已經跨坐在他的大腿上，剛洗好澡的不二全身還是沐浴乳的香味，白皙的膚色因沖洗熱水的關係而泛著誘人的粉玫瑰紅，身上只隨意穿了一件無袖的連身衣裙，露出她纖細而勻稱的四肢。  
見到這樣的不二，手塚皺了皺眉，她似乎沒意識到自己的魅力在哪裡。這麼多優等條件任誰看了都會緊張了。他將不二抱去床上，還怕用力過猛折了她的腰身。  
「屁股朝上，我要幫你上藥。」手塚嘆道。  
不二依言翻身，她說的正是上藥一事。  
手塚撩起她的裙襬，退去她的貼身衣物，兩塊粉嫩的臀肉乍現在眼前。其實已經消腫了不少，顯然她來找他時已經自己先冰敷過了。  
想起spank的手感，手塚滿意的自笑起來。他擠了一點藥膏在手上，說道：「可能會痛，你忍耐一點。」  
「剛剛的疼痛我都能忍了，儘管上藥吧。」不二輕笑道。  
接著她感覺到他的大手開始按摩自己的屁股，手塚的力道適中，按著舒服也不會痛。  
藥膏在兩人的手溫跟臀溫下非常順利的塗抹均勻，很快就發揮消腫的效果。手塚甚至怕抹著藥膏難受，算好藥效發揮的時間，還拿了熱毛巾拭去，不二倒為他的體貼驚訝不已。  
「藥總歸有毒，女孩子還是少抹些刺激性的東西對你比較好。」手塚解釋道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，但沒說自己才是醫生，那條藥膏是她特別挑過的。她整理好儀容後笑道：「君上，我想睡一下。晚餐我會煮點簡單的東西在家吃，您的晚餐怎麼安排？」  
想起她嗜辣的口味，不曉得會不會趁他不在的時候亂吃，手塚道：「麻煩你幫我準備了，我跟你一起吃。」他頓了一頓，正色道：「我等會兒有一場會要開，你好好休息吧。上健身房一事後天再說。」說罷，他便離開了。  
不二瞪著手塚的背影，所以一起上健身房他是認真的？

修長的手指無聲的敲著桌面，顯示主人的不耐。今天的會議極其冗長，會議上的臨時動議議案比預期還要更多。偏偏牽扯到法律問題逼的手塚不得不回答。  
好不容易抽出時間打給不二讓她先吃飯，未料對方也沒接電話。各種事情不順利，手塚只希望能儘早回去。  
「針對這個議案手塚教授有其他看法嗎？」主持人突然點名他。  
手塚皺眉道：「剛說的可能會牽扯到法律層面的專業我都說了，不必再問我看法。這是董事會自己內部該決定的事情。」  
其他董事成員悻悻然的看了他一眼，卻也無從反駁。站在法學一端手塚必須超然獨立，完全就事論事給予專業意見而已。  
董事長小林翔太笑道：「那今日會議到此為止吧，我請大家吃晚餐。」他看著手塚笑道：「手塚教授也留下來一起吧。」  
手塚則站起身朝董事長一鞠躬，正色道：「不好意思，我晚上已有其他行程，必須先離開。改日還有機會再與您們一起吃飯。」  
小林董事長笑著點頭，見手塚拒絕的彬彬有禮，便也不攔他，笑道：「好，記得吃晚飯，已經八點了。」  
手塚一愣，八點？那傢伙會不會還沒吃飯？  
告別小林董事長等人後手塚開車回家幾乎都在超速的邊緣。等他終於回到住處，客廳的燈只點了一盞閱讀燈，飯廳倒是燈火通明，一進門還能聞到飯菜飄過來的香味。  
不二呢？則是在飯廳認真的點頭看書，完全沒發現手塚已經回家。  
手塚也沒立刻上前打擾，而是盯著不二半晌，看過學生無數以至於看她念書的樣子隨便猜也是學霸等級。  
她認真的樣子很美。穿著居家服的她，領口露出兩條鎖骨，寬鬆的上衣卻若隱若現襯著她的身材，隨意的綁了個馬尾，瀏海怕影響視線也夾了起來。將髮絲勾到耳後可能是習慣動作，但在他看來卻顯示身為女性頸子的柔美，僅僅是念書也美的宛若畫一般。  
不二看得這麼認真，也難怪她沒聽到電話聲了。手機也不曉得放去哪。  
手塚等確定這幅畫烙印在心底後，脫了西裝外套才上前道：「這麼認真，在看什麼書？」  
不二聞言，抬頭笑道：「進階解剖學，」  
⋯⋯果然是醫科生才有辦法在餐桌上看這個，手塚嘆了一口氣，道：「吃過飯了嗎？」他瞥了一眼她的字跡，簡直漂亮工整到不可思議。  
不二闔上書本，微笑道：「還沒，您說晚上要跟我一起吃的。」她看了一桌的飯菜懊惱的道：「就是這些菜被熱過兩三次也不好吃了，我再重做給您吧。」說著她站起來準備朝廚房走去，卻被手塚突然拉住手腕。  
「不必了，這麼晚了別再這麼麻煩。」手塚連忙道，他頓了一頓，又道：「晚回來是我的錯。」  
不二卻指著他的西裝，溫顏道：「您去換個衣服沖澡一下，等等就能吃飯了。」  
手塚發現無法反駁她，也只能這麼做。等他再回來，不二已經把菜熱了一遍，而青菜又重新燙了一把。大概是醫師天性使然，如果不在醫院時都希望能吃的清淡健康。  
不二笑著道：「抱歉，今天就吃清淡一點吧，算是陪我了。」  
手塚搖搖頭，光看到桌上的菜色便讓他覺得自己趕回來陪她吃飯是對的。  
光那碗粒粒分明的白飯就極為夢幻，每顆米的色澤飽滿，香氣帶著一些清香，入口咀嚼那米與水的飽和相當完美。手塚自認為不是對吃這麼龜毛的人，但光這一碗飯就令人驚嘆不已。  
「這是傳統釜鍋才煮的出的味道吧？」手塚驚訝的道。可是家裡只有一般的鍋子跟電鍋。  
不二解釋道：「是用鑄鐵鍋煮出來的。有清香的話是因為加了一點蔬菜油，下次有機會用動物油煮會更香。」  
手塚又吃了個遍，都是很簡單的菜色而已。他發現她很擅長用簡單的調味就將食物最原始的味道誘發出來，能夠在舌尖上跳舞。他也注意到不二晚上吃的不多，一碗粥也沒吃完。  
「胃不舒服？」手塚皺眉問道。  
不二笑著搖頭，道：「不是，是今天不宜吃太多，我不小心煮多了，就剩了。」  
她的聲音就跟鼻尖下那碗粥一樣溫軟，手塚動作先於意識，直接拿走不二的碗低頭吃了起來。  
很好吃，粥的調味依舊很簡單，米飯的軟硬度也適合消化的那種，於是手塚又吃了三分之一碗的粥才算是結束今天晚餐。  
講真，手塚吃的有點過撐了。當他晚上看書的時候便有此感覺。然而今天怎麼看書都無法專心，他注意到不二的手指輕扣他的書緣。  
「走走嗎？順便消食？」不二微笑道。  
手塚抬頭，不二已然換上外出的便服，就是簡單的運動短裙跟上衣，她穿起來依舊很好看。  
不二又道：「您這是典型吃過飽，血液都跑到胃部去導致昏昏欲睡。」  
手塚皺眉道：「晚上吃這麼少，真的有體力飯後散步消食？」  
不二噗哧笑道：「我想出門去街角的超市買牛奶，您有順便想買的東西？」  
手塚闔上書本嘆了一口氣，道：「我陪你去吧。」  
她贏了，他根本無法拒絕她。

（14）  
兩人在超市踅了一圈終於買齊要用的東西。其實也就簡單買幾樣生活必須品。然而因去的時間晚了，超市買不到牛奶。  
不二神情也沒多懊惱，笑著說她早上再出門買就好，手塚便由她去了。  
兩人確實達到消食的目的。  
不過今晚濕熱異常，空氣中充滿潮濕的味道。雖然有預感會下雨，但這陣雨發生在他們買完東西後未免來的也來的太即時。  
「看來一時半會兒不會聽停了。」不二道。  
眼前的雨勢即便打傘也會淋濕，非穿雨衣不可。手塚想了一下，道：「等我，我馬上回來。」  
不二不明所以的看著他突然離去的背影。  
等手塚再次出現，手裡拿著一把傘跟兩件雨衣。比較大號的是水藍色的，另一件是亮黃色。他將亮黃色的雨衣遞給不二，連同裝雨衣的袋子。  
手塚並沒有馬上鬆手，而是正色道：「雖然想等你身體再好一點才試試這個調教的，但機會難得。」他頓了一頓，續道：「去把雨衣換上。」  
不二一愣，反問道：「換上？」  
手塚道：「對。我所謂的換上就是將外衣脫掉，直接穿雨衣，快去吧。」琥珀色的雙眼閃過危險的光芒。  
不二笑著點頭，溫順的應道：「好的，君上。」

直接穿雨衣淋雨是什麼感覺？不二實在很難形容。雨衣少了一層衣物隔著直接接觸皮膚，又濕又黏，非常不舒服。裡面什麼又沒穿的她甚至不敢與行人眼神接觸。  
她感覺到右臀一痛，是手塚捏了她的屁股。  
「自信一點，現在是晚上。」手塚淡道。  
太、太羞恥了。即使是晚上不二還是很難不去想自己雨衣下幾近全裸的事實。明明只是幾百公尺的路程，不二卻覺得宛若有五公里。她下意識的抓住手塚的右臂。  
手塚對不二的反應很滿意，伸手摟著她的肩膀。  
雨衣是好東西，完美掩飾她的身材。  
回到家後不二第一件事便是衝去淋浴，很快就換上居家服。等她意識到自己還沒接到手塚的指令說調教結束時已然太晚。  
「對、對不起。」不二低聲道。  
髮絲都還有水氣，身上也還有沐浴乳的香氣。手塚走近她聞了一下她的頸肩。  
不二害怕的發抖，君上是有權處罰她的，只是不知道手塚會怎麼處罰。  
好半晌，手塚終於道：「你今天表現的很好，快去睡吧。」  
不二鬆了一口氣。  
手塚的聲音是前所未有的柔和。


End file.
